The Examination
by godessofthelonely888
Summary: Sherlock and John are doing nothing around the flat, so Sherlock checks their mail to see if there is something. After seeing there is nothing. the two talked about one of the pieces of mail and how Sherlock hasn't had a proper physical, ever. John, being the worried Doctor and friend of Sherlock, decides to step in.


**The Examination** John was sitting at the table while Sherlock was walking, looking through a large pile of mail. Sherlock scoffed and threw it all on the table. John raised a brow to him, "Nothing, then?" Sherlock nodded and sat down. "Nothing of importance. Just a few bills and a 'friendly reminder' that I haven't had a physical in who knows how long." He said with a huff, "There's nothing interesting, I've no cases, and the equipment for my experiment still has not arrived."

John stared at his friend, "How long has it been since your last physical?" He asked, slightly worried about his friend. He knew that Sherlock typically ignored the important things, but physicals were mandatory and should be had.

Sherlock looked at him with a neutral face, "I've never had one." He said simply.

John gawked at him, "Sherlock!" He cried, "You can't do that! Something could be wrong and you wouldn't know it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "John, please, I would know if there was something wrong with my own body."

John have Sherlock a look, "Being a doctor, and your friend, I'm telling you that you need to have one, Sherlock."

Sherlock glared at him, "I'm not having some stranger that I do not know or trust to put his hand anywhere near me, let alone in me, to see if things are 'alright up there', John"

John was quiet a moment before, "I'll do it, then."

Sherlock didn't say anything, didn't move. He was waiting for John to say he was joking. "No." He said flatly, outright refusing.

"Sherlock Holmes, this isn't healthy. Don't make me force you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me."

Sherlock was staring him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding. "Fine." He snapped. He didn't want this at all, but he knew the Doctor could most likely over power him simply by mass, and he did not want to be forced over a table, or anything of the sort. It would have been humiliating.

"Good." John said, pointedly ignoring Sherlock's glare. He stood up and went into his room, grabbing a pair of gloves from a box that he kept in case of emergencies. He quickly made his way back down stairs, snapping the gloves on. He was now in full mind of a Doctor, ready to give a patient an examination. "Take off your pants Sherlock and lean over the table, please."

Sherlock begrudgingly did as he was told, glaring at the wall in front of him as if it was the walls fault. He huffed as he heard John approach from behind, medical lube in his hands. He could practically see everything happening without looking.

"Just relax, this won't be long." John said, coating his fingers thoroughly with the lube. He spread Sherlock's cheeks and within seconds had his finger in, checking for anything unusual. Sherlock had inhale deeply, his face down on the table, flushed with embarrassment. John had tapped his prostrate and Sherlock let out a moan, pushing back. John immediately froze in place, and Sherlock tensed up.

"Stop, stop, John, I don't want this." Sherlock said as quietly as he could, his voice slightly shaken.

"Just a bit more, Sherlock." John said, keeping his voice neutral for his friend. Within moments he had finished, and Sherlock's body was red with embarrassment. John didn't comment as he rolled the gloves off his hand, throwing them away. "All done." He said, watching as Sherlock stood up quickly and fastened his trousers within seconds.

"Sherlock..."

"No, John."

"Sherlock. Most people don't..." He said, trailing off, referring to Sherlock moaning. "Have you really never...?" He asked with a wave of his hand, trying to mention sex without saying it.

"You really think I would have done it with a stranger? John, you're the first friend I've had, and the only friend." He said, stating it should be obvious he hasn't done anything.

"Oh. Right." John said awkwardly.

Sherlock turned and walked away, going to his room and closing the door to sulk at his embarrassment. He didn't want to talk or see John, and he closed his eyes, going to his mind palace while sitting on the edge of his bed...

It had been several hours since Sherlock had gone into his room, and John was beginning to worry about him. He walked up to the door and knocked, "Sherlock?" When he got no answer, he pushed open the door and saw Sherlock asleep, his body laying dangerously close to the edge of his bed. John shook his head and sighed. He picked up Sherlock with practiced ease and put him into his bed properly, covering Sherlock with the blankets. As he turned to walk away a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. "John."

"Yes Sherlock?" He asked, looking at his friend under the covers

Sherlock glanced around the room before his eyes land back on John, "I... I want you to do it again."

John looked at him confused for a moment before it registered, "Sherlock..."

"Please, John." He said, pink dusting his cheeks. "I... You're the only one I would trust with something of this nature, and it had felt... Pleasurable."

It was John's turn to flush, and he mumbled something before he looked at Sherlock. He realized how far out Sherlock was going and how much trust he was putting into John just by asking for this. "Alright." He said, moving to sit on the bed.

Sherlock looked at John expectantly, not knowing what to do. John looked at him and his blushed deepened a bit before, "I'm going to undress you." He said, and he reviewed a hesitant nod from Sherlock.

John slid the covers back and he straddled Sherlock's hips, undoing his shirt, making him lean forward so he could take it off all the way. Once it was off he threw it to the floor and he slid down a little so he could slide of Sherlock's trousers. He left on Sherlock's pants, and looked him in the eye, "Okay so far?"

When Sherlock nodded, John took Sherlock's hands and out them at the hem of his jumper, "Now me." He said calmly.

Sherlock nodded and he looked focused as he began to pull of John's jumper, unbuttoning the shirt that was layered beneath. He slid it off of John's shoulders, and that's when he saw John battle scar. He looked up at John before his fingers brushed over the scar, sending chills up and down John's body. "It's beautiful." He whispered, before his hands slid down and he began to undo John's trousers. John was blushing madly and he stepped out of his trousers, leaving them both in their pants. Sherlock once again looked at John, as if asking what they were to do next. Without answering, John leaned forward instead and began to kiss Sherlock gently, then he began to kiss a little harder. They snogged for a few minutes before John pulled back, and trailed down to Sherlock's neck, kissing him there, earning a gasp and slight moan from Sherlock. He held back a smirk as he sucked on the flesh there, leaving a nice purple hickey on Sherlock's alabaster skin.

Sherlock was already writhing beneath him, not used to any kind of attention like this, "John," he breathed out, his hands fisting the sheets.

John chuckled and began to go lower, kissing his way down to Sherlock's belly button where he nibbled and sucked on the skin, leaving more little hickeys similar to the first one he had given Sherlock. Sherlock squirmed, his mind being confused by the pleasure, and the need to have more of it while trying to get away.

John glanced up at Sherlock, his fingers in the band of his boxers, "I'm taking these off." He said, sliding them down and off, and them he took his off as well, both of them now free from their constraints. John kissed from Sherlock's belly down to his prick, and he gave an experimental lick, just to see Sherlock's reaction.

Sherlock let out a gasp, "John, do that again." He asked, his face flushed.

John did as he asked, and gave the head another lick before he moved to the base and licked from there to the tip, then taking Sherlock into his mouth, his head bobbing slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to go all the way down in Sherlock, not really used to doing this. The last time he sucked someone off was in university when he was a senior.

Sherlock clawed at the sheets, trying to find some sort of purchase as he writhed underneath John, "Please," he asked, not aware of what it was he was even asking. John lifted Sherlock's hips, and he parted Sherlock's arse, slipping a finger in there, knowing it would be loose enough for him to do so. He began to finger fuck Sherlock while going down on him, making Sherlock moan garbled phrases and such, his body being played like a violin by John. It didn't take long for Sherlock to come into John's mouth, going completely quiet as he came, taking in a big breath as his body trembled.

John swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips when he was done. "Good?" He asked, and Sherlock nodded. Sherlock looked at John, his lips parted slightly and his face pink from easier. He saw that John was hard and leaking, and he wanted to take care of that. "John... I want you to fuck me." He said, looking John in the eyes. John nodded, shocked. He wasn't expecting that. "Hold on." He got up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the same lube he had used earlier. When he came back Sherlock was already lying in his stomach, waiting with his head buried in the pillows. John got back onto the bed, straddling Sherlock's thighs. "Tell me when you need me to stop." He said, putting the lube on his fingers.

Sherlock nodded into the pillows, and John spread his cheeks once more, instantly slipping in two fingers, making Sherlock moan into the bed, his hands fisting the sheets again. John began to scissor him and spread him, slowly prepping him. After a little while he slipped in a third finger, his fingers fucking Sherlock and stretching him, prepping him as well as he could.

"Just relax, Sherlock." John said, lubing up his prick. He slowly began to push himself in, inch by inch until he was in all the way. He gasped at the tightness, and it wasn't helping that Sherlock was tensing up. "Christ, tell me when to move, Sherlock."

Sherlock, not trusting his voice, pushed back against John with a groan, signaling that he was ready. John got the message and began to thrust into Sherlock, slow but steady, until Sherlock began rocking his hips against John's for more friction. John began pounding into him, getting a cry of pleasure and pain from Sherlock. Within moments John as nearing his own orgasm, and Sherlock let out another cry, "John, John! I'm close again!"

John grunted in response as his hips snapped against Sherlock, and he reached forward, getting a firm hold on Sherlock's prick, beginning to pump the man underneath him. Sherlock let out a cry as he came again, his muscles clenching around John, bringing him into his own orgasm. John helped Sherlock ride his out before he collapse on top of the man, just laying there, panting. After a few moments he pulled out of Sherlock who whimpered from the lost of John in him. The two looked at each other before breaking out into a fit if giggles, "Did we really just fuck because I have you an examination?"

Sherlock simply nodded, "John..." He said, the one simple name asking so many questions.

John just smiled, "I don't do one night stands, Sherlock."

Sherlock, knowing what John's answers were, kissed him hard. The couple laid there in the bed, snuggling before sleep over took them both.


End file.
